


Most Precious Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gifts, Hand Jobs, Happy, Homesickness, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, Slash, Surprises, Video Cameras, Video Format: Streaming, consenual, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are settled & married, But Danny feels guilty that he can't get home for the holidays, So, Steve decided to surprise him with a wonderful gift, Will the blond like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Danny are settled & married, But Danny feels guilty that he can't get home for the holidays, So, Steve decided to surprise him with a wonderful gift, Will the blond like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was the most beautiful party ever thrown, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett were glad to throw the party for their ohana, Steve knew that they needed something festive to celebrate about, & he also knew that the blond detective needed this too.

 

"You enjoying yourself, Danno ?", as Steve placed a platter of cheese down, to go along with dinner, & he looked at his husband with concern, "Yeah, Babe, I am fine, I just I was back in Jersey, Helping Ma out, & making sure that Pop is taking it easy", The Loudmouth Detective was feeling a little sad & blue, but he instantly put on a smile, when his friends shown up.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was the first one to come up to them, "Everything is beautiful, Guys, I really mean it, I am so glad that you guys are hosting this year, We need something to get over the crappy year", she said, as she kissed each of their cheeks. Then, Captain Lou Grover came over to them, & the big man shook each of their hands, & said, "I really think that you guys outdid yourselves, I am so impressed, The Happy Couple thanked him. Lastly, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came up to them, & said this.

 

"I think that this is the best way to celebrate the holidays, & I couldn't imagine spending it with the best people here, that I know of", Danny was emotional at that part, & he just ran away. "I am sorry, Excuse me", The Five-O Commander said, as he went after his lover, making sure that he is okay. He went upstairs, & knocked on their bedroom door, "Danny ?, Danny ?, Baby, Are you okay ?", "Yeah", Danny's voice muffled through the door. He went inside, & found the gorgeous blond man on the bed.

 

He got on to the bed, & embraced him, "I am sorry, It's that when Chin made his speech, I was thinking back to Jersey, I just missed my family there so much, It's hard, Cause we are all so close", Steve nodded, & said, "I understand, I think the surprise that I have planned might help mend that sad heart up", Danny was intrigued, & took the offered hand that Steve put to him, & they went back downstairs.

 

Danny was amazed that his friends set up video equipment so fast, & Steve arranged it, so they can have a video call, He was teary-eyed, & kissed him, saying a smile on his face, "Thank you so much for this, I can't believe that you did this", Kono said with a smile, "You done enough stuff for us, Danny, It's the least that we can do", Chin said simply, "Ohana, Brah, Ohana", Lou said with a smile & mocking scolding tone, "Don't you ever forget it", & they started the video call.

 

Danny's face lit up at the sight of his family, "Ma, Pop, Stella, Bridget, It's so good to see you all, The Williams Family on screen smiled big, & said this, a response to him saying that.

 

 _"It's so good to see you, Handsome", Clara Williams with a smile, as she placed a hand in her husband's hand._ Danny was so relieved to see that they still are getting along better, ever since they came close to divorcing a couple of years ago. _"Son, Merry Christmas, I am glad to see that you are relaxing, & with your ohana tonight", He nodded & said to Steve, "You are doing a great job taking care of my boy, Sailor", He was definitely proud of the way of his son rebuilding the life that he did 7 years ago_

 

Steve smiled, as he hugged Danny closer to him, & then looked at the screen, saying this.

 

"Thanks, Eddie, It means the world to me that you & Clara trust me enough to love him", _The Elderly Williams Woman said, "You earned that trust, Of course, We love you too". Bridget said, "Are you gonna introduce the rest of the family to us or what ?", Stella said, "Yeah, We only hear things about them"._ Danny made the intros,  & stood besides his husband. _"You guys are coming next year, when Danny brings Charlie & Grace, He was speaking of his grandbabies. Kono, Bring Adam, Chin, Make sure Abby is available", Eddie said, & Clara said, "Lou, We would love to meet your family." Everyone agreed, & shut down the call. _Then, It was time to for everyone to go home, After they finished enjoying the fun & atmosphere.

 

Cleanup was a breeze, & then Steve & Danny were settled in bed, After a round of lovemaking, leaving love bites, & markings, along with claim marks on the other, then performing anal & oral, while giving handjobs & blowjobs. Nipples & Cocks were teased, bitten, & tortured, with a side of licking, Controlled & Denied orgasms, Also, multiple orgasms happened. They were spent, "Merry Christmas, Babe, I love you", Danny said with a smile on his face, "I love you too, Baby, Merry Christmas", Steve said, & they fell asleep holding each other, & dreaming of their new year, & the rest of their future together, Danny thought he received the most precious gift in the world, & he did.

 

The End.


End file.
